def_jam_wrestling_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Def Jam Control
Def Jam Control is a hip hop-influenced 3D street fighting/wrestling action game, and the fifth in the series, acting as a soft reboot to the story taking place after the events of Def Jam Duo. Much like the other entries,the game features several rappers, including Kendrick Lamar, Big Sean, Busta Rhymes Method Man, Joe Budden, OT Genesis, Kanye West, Ludacris, and Rick Ross as well as the voices and likeness of other celebrities and musical artists, such as Kim Kardashian, Dewayne Deshawn, Kacy Hill, Floyd Mayweather and Bibi Bourelly. Road to Control (120 Hours Mode) This time Def Jam’s orthodox campaign mode is kept under a time managing system known as 120 hour mode where the protagonist as Playa has to manage his label/crew as well as except fight offers all while maintaining his fights in the main story’s tournament. Although many side objectives can be ignored,by accepting them, Playa can sign more high-profile fighters, and get a larger amount of moves that can be used to customize Playa's fighting style. While no moves or characters are considered significantly "better", the types of fighters that must be fought later in the game are best to battle under the unlock-able moves. Additionally other side quests can focus on beefs or other story arc with other members of Playa's current crew so as to strengthen them and give them more "Drive" to win their battles that they face in the game's tournament. Campaign Story TBFW Cast Playa (Customizable Character) Chairmen Of Control * King Kunta * Big Sean * Jay Electronica * Jay Z (Secretly) * Drake (Later) Playa's Crew * Supa Hot Fire * Danny Brown * Vince Staples * Bibi Bourelly * Bizarre * Riff Raff * 50 Cent * Katt “Pimpin’” Williams * Jeremih * Eminem * Redman * Method Man * Jahkoy * Iggy Azalea * Frank Ocean * Earl St Clair * French Montana * B.O.B * Kendrick Lamar * Cara Delevingne * Meek Mill * Nicki Manaj * Trick Kanye's Crew (G.O.O.D Music) * Kanye West * Desiigner * Pusha-T * Kacy Hill * Kim Kardashian * Teyana Taylor * 2Chainz * Q-Tip * Nas * HXLT The Conglomerate * Busta Rhymes * OT Genesis * Joyner Lucas * Nikki Grier * Alesso * Rah Digga * Joe Budden * Joell Ortiz * August Alsina * We55 Disturbing Tha Peace * Ludacris * Big K.R.I.T * Justin Bieber * Floyd Mayweather * Jeezy * YG * Logic * Action Bronson * Fabolous * Amber Rose Maybach * Rick Ross * Drake * Alessia Cara * DJ Khaled * Gunplay * Trap Beckham * Elijah Blake * Wale * Skrillex * Vic Mensa * Meek Mill (Formerly) Roc Nation (The Rap Illuminati) * Jay Z * Rihanna (J-88R) * Claudia Leitte (J-14C) * Jadakiss (J-75K) * DJ Mustard (J-13M) * Kendrick Lamar (J-87L) * Jay Electronica (J-76E) * Big Sean (J-88S) * Beyoncé (J-81B) * Foxy Brown (J-78F) * Kanye West (Later) * Teyana Taylor (Later) * Drake (J-86D) * Jhené Aiko (J-02A) Soundtrack = Category:Games